Winx and Slugs
by Dragonfan47
Summary: Summery inside. Will not update too much but it will be good when I do. May update more if people want me too. Who really is Bloom and what is her connection to the newest Shane, Eli?
1. Summery

What if Bloom isn't who we think she is?

When sent to Earth, she was adopted by Will Shane and his wife, Anna. Her twin brother is Eli, and they grew up slinging in the canyons, hidden from the Slugterrans. Being a fairy meant she had to leave for Alfea when she came of age, and she missed Will's death and Eli's "inauguration" to becoming the next Shane. She had to keep her distance, only talking to Eli through their telepathic connection to keep the secret of the different worlds, but when Darcy, tired of her sister, Icy, and her relationship with Tritannus, leaves to find power of her own stumbles into Slugterra, can Bloom keep Blakk and the others from finding out about about the surface and the other dimensions? And where is Stormy? In Bloom's absence, will Icy and Tritannus win? When snooping to find out where Bloom went, will Stella find Bloom's hidden Slugterran things? Or the photo of she and Eli hugging? What will Sky do? Will Trixie and Eli finally get together? What else has Bloom hidden?


	2. What' s up with Eli?

**Ok, so my life is hectic. But you want to read about Bloom and Eli, not me. Right? So, like or hate but please tell me if you want anything changed. Kk? Thanks. ON TO THE STORY!**

**I do not own Winx Club or Slugterra. If I owned Slugterra, Eli and Trixie would be together by now.**

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day in Slugterra. Kids running and playing, parents working and teenagers gossiping and catching slugs. One group in particular was just chilling, having fun after another raid against Blakk. Kord was updating the mechas, Pronto was trying to catch an evasive slug, Trixie was video-taping the molenoid while Eli was laughing himself to tears. They were, in short, having an amazing time. Until Eli felt it. He stopped laughing, closing his eyes and grabbing his blaster.

"Eli? Is something wrong?" Eli opened his eyes to see Trixie looking at him concerned. He forced himself to smile. "Yeah, everything's great. I just remembered that I have to go...get something. I'll be back soon." He dashed to his white wolf mecha. He jumped on it and sped off, heading towards the dark power that he knew didn't belong here. He smiled. Being around his sister had made him extremely sensitive to her type of magic and he silently thanked her for it, careful not to let it slip through their telepathic connection.

Back at the hide-out Trixie couldn't get how Eli acted out of her mind. Grabbing her video-cam, she dashed to her own purple panther mecha, silently chasing after Eli, ready to record some evidence about why he was acting so strange.

**Eli POV**

It was her. It had to be. Who else had such great dark power than Darcy, one of the Trix. But how did she get here? Only Bloom can come and go, and only because she has wings. It was near impossible to enter Slugterra. But she was here. And she was moving, leaving chaos in her wake. He had to stop her before others got wind of the Surface world and the other worlds in the universe. Using some of his energy, he opened his long dormant telepathic link to his twin.** 'BLOOM! BLOOM! ARE YOU THERE?' **_'I'm here, don't yell. You caught me at the perfect time. Just as I was about to fall asleep' _The sarcasm in her voice was obvious. **'Sorry, but I have an emergency.' **_'What's up? Blakk to strong for you?'_ **'NO, but maybe you can tell me why I sense Darcy just one canyon away from the hide-out'**_'WHAT! DARCY'S IN SLUGTERRA!'_ **'That's what I just said.' **_'Ok. Hang on, and do NOT confront her. I'll be there in a couple days. If I'm lucky, tomorrow. On the upside, it'll be good to see you again, brother.'_ **'You too little sis.' **I felt her smile as I slid to a stop, turning around to return to the hide-out.

**Ok, I know, no action and no evidence against Eli. Poor Trixie...or not. What do I have in mind? Well...you'll find out as soon as I'm free again which should be in two weeks. Maybe less. I'm sorry. But I'll give you a hint...Bloom leaves for Slugterra, Trixie keeps going along the path Eli was on, and Stella finds a hidden picture of Bloom and a certain black haired boy hugging and fooling around. Then of course the specialists come over and...POOR SKY!**

**See you asap!**

**~Dragonfan47 **


	3. The Battle of the Past

**This is dedicated to my baby sister, Clara Raven-Marie, who died this weekend. Enjoy.**

**2 years ago  
**

BOOM!

The sound of the third explosion rocked the entire cavern, making it rumble and shudder violently. The five girls steadied themselves and looked to the exit door nervously. The slightly muffled sounds of mechas and blasters could be clearly heard over the drowning roar of explosions outside their hideout.

Tecna, the magenta-haired genius of the group, dashed towards the computers to check on the surveilance cameras.

A handful of Blakk`s men are heading this way- Musa, Aisha! Intercept those fools. We must not let them through the caverns!` Tecna ordered in a firm, clipped tone. Her eyes stayed fixed to the six-grid images across the screens.

The two named girls leapt out of the shadows. Donning slinky black battle suits, the Shadow spies snatched their blasters and leapt onto the back of their respective mechas. Together, they galloped towards the exit.

`Dammit Tecna! Are you serious? For Terra`s sake, they`re riding towards their deaths!` Stella yelled, her blonde locks whipping about.

Flora gripped the assassin`s shoulders and growled out. `Look Stella, it`s either we fight or they kill us. Besides, our friends are out there, putting their necks on the line. We can`t just turn a blind eye to them.`

Stella shrugged the flower girl`s hands off. `Flora, this is suicide and you know it.`

Before Flora could retort to that, another explosion racked through the walls of the hideout. She and Stella had to shield themselves from the descending rocks. The whole place was falling apart.

`... Diamond! ...Tecna! Can...you read me?` The static voice of Kord came in through Tecna`s radio.

Tecna picked up the communicator and set the ear-piece on loudspeaker. Adjusting the mouthpiece, she cleared her throat.

`Loud and clear, Angry Troll. What`s the status at Yudi valley?

`... chaos! ... Chaos! I tell you... We are been overrun... by Blakk`s forces. Pronto`s unconscious and several of our men... are... either killed or incapicitated... The rest of us are in full retreat...`

Slamming her fist down the keyboard, Tecna closed her eyes and hissed a curse through her clenched teeth. Why did this have to happen?

The magenta-haired genius tossed a glance at Stella and Flora, they had stopped bickering and were now checking their mechas. Tecna then sucked in a shaky breath and adjusted her headset once more.

`Angry Troll, have you established contact with Shane...?`

`... No... No... I haven`t seen-`

BOOM

A resounding explosion tore through the speakers, cutting off the radio signal instantly.

`Angry Troll... Kord. Kord! Do you copy?` Tecna screamed into her mouthpiece as she tried frantically to re-establish connection.

`KORD!`

Flora watched as the terrible ordeal unfolded before her. Even at a few metres away, she could still feel the waves of shock and despair that emanated from her friend. Flora`s entire body shivered and tensed as she felt it splash through her like ice-cold water. It made her throat constrict, and stomach coil.

In other words, she could feel Tecna`s pain...

Blinking back her tears, Flora made her way towards the tech genius. She barely noticed Stella`s hasty exit nor the continuous, muffled sounds of battle taking place outside the hideout. Right then, Flora`s attention rested on the tech genius, who sat within her circular keyboard podium.

`Tecna?`

The said girl only tensed in response, eyes still downcast as her fingers kept twiddling with the cord of her terra coloured headset, while the other was fisted against her chin. Flora almost choked out a sob at the sight. Although it made her somewhat angry, she quickly reminded herself that this was Tecna. The rational girl-genius who displays little to no emotions. Who knew what happened around an unstable Tecna...

Smoothing out the non-existent creases in her pink shorts and jacket, Flora leaned towards the keyboard podium and decided to try once more.

Placing both hands on the podium`s top, Flora began, `Tecna, are you alright?`

`He's gone...I can't let this happen...I promised...call Musa and Aisha back. No one else will get hurt...goodbye my slugs...forever.`

With that, all of the Terra Orna **(The name of the Winx Club in Slugterra)** drank from a potion and disappeared...never to be seen again. Meanwhile, 6 girls appeared in Magix, and created what became famously known as the Winx Club!


	4. WHAT!

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, Techna and her Evil Vampire Clone kidnapped me and held me for ransom, then my Beta bailed on me with the ransom so I managed to find a computer and erase Vamp and send Techna far far FAR away until she apologized.**

**If anybody sees my beta, Nentone, tell him he is SO in big trouble.**

**Anyways, I changed my plot a bit. Oh, and Sky is Twist's twin. Twist was kidnapped and fell into Slugterra at the age of 6, and can't remember anything before then.**

**Dragonfan47: Welcome one and all to the third chapter of my story! Now, we have a very special person here to do the disclimer, Techna!**

***Evil Vampire Clone of Techna walks out***

**Dragonfan47: HOW DID YOU GET HERE I ERASED YOU!**

**Evil Vampire Clone: I recreated myself. We have some unfinished business.**

**Dragonfan47: Unfinished business? Not on my watch. Bite me but I ain't sending you anywhere but the depths of Hades' realm.**

**Evil Vampire Clone: Thank you for your suggestion, I think I will bite you, that sounds like an appropriate punishment. You can thank your Beta for telling me your location.**

**Dragonfan47: Punishment for what? and did I say bite me?**

***everybody nods***

**Dragonfan47: Well, crap. Enjoy the story and I don't own any characters or worlds! Bye and tell Nentone that he is SO dead next time I see him.**

***runs away chased by Evil Vampire Clone of Techna***

***Nentone walks on stage***

**Nentone: Huh? Where did everybody go?**

**Bloom's P.O.V.**

I flopped down onto my bed, groaning. "Come on, I'm sure the meetings aren't _that_ bad," my roommate, Flora, said.

"You haven't been to one of these meetings, I swear, if I have to attend even one meeting more..." I trailed off.

"Bloom? Are you OK?"

I didn't respond. I felt a presence in my mind, that could only be one person. Thank god, Eli was OK. I had feared the worst after he had disappeared to fight Blakk yet again. But something was wrong, he was nervous, almost scared.

**'BLOOM! BLOOM! ARE YOU THERE?'**

I rolled my eyes. Perfect timing, as usual, and not even a 'Hello twin who feared I was *gasp* hurt or maybe even dead!'

_'I'm here, don't yell. You caught me at the perfect time. Just as I was about to fall asleep,' _I replied, making sure the sarcasm in my voice was obvious.

**'Sorry, but I have an emergency.'** He did sound a bit unsure...but I still felt like teasing him.

_'What's up? Blakk to strong for you?'_

**'NO, but maybe you can tell me why I sense Darcy just one canyon away from the hide-out.'** This time it was him who used sarcasm.

_'WHAT! DARCY'S IN SLUGTERRA!' _I yelled at him, panicked. Well, at least I knew where one of the Trix was now. But this was bad, very bad.

**'That's what I just said.' **I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Luckily, Flora had apparently decided I was asleep and had left to go tend her plants.

_'Ok. Hang on, and do NOT confront her. I'll be there in a couple days. If I'm lucky, tomorrow. On the upside, it'll be good to see you again, brother.'_

**'You too little sis.' **I smiled as I felt the connection drop. Even though we are twins, Eli never lets me forget who was born first. Typical Eli. Looking over a Flora, now asleep, I decided it was safe enough to open my hidden compartment in my wardrobe to begin packing. I had to be ready to go to Slugterra. But first, I had another meeting to at least attend at the start in order to explain my absence and appoint a leader for while I'm gone. I sighed. I just hoped that the memory potion didn't wear off anytime soon. The Winx did not need to be dragged back into the life of a Shane or their gangs.

The next morning I wore a gown over my Slugterran outfit, my pitifully small black knapsack that contained all of my Slugterran things shrunk and in my pocket. But little did I know that I had forgotten the picture of me and Eli, laughing and fooling around. It was pretty recent and actually looked like it had only been taken about a week ago, not a year and a half ago.

Little did I know what would happen when Stella found it, and showed it to Sky, not knowing that the (admittedly very cute) guy in the picture was my brother.

I was in the Drop when I remembered.

By then, it was too late. No turning back now.

I pressed the button, and fell down into Slugterra.


	5. Read

**Hey, I have a little problem. My beta and I are in a disagreement and he thinks that we should re-write the story from the beginning. I am confused, and considering that my follows' and favorites' have just risen rapidly, I didn't want to make a choice without your input.**

**In other words, please can you quickly take time to visit my poll and help me with my choice? I promise that I will listen to any complaints or flames if you hate me for not posting a chapter and wasting your time. I simply want what is best for my readers, and I also promise that I'll set the Techna duo upon my beta, Nentone.**

**Yeah, that's right. LOOK OUT NENTONE!**


	6. Mission Improbable Part 1

**OK, look, I know I've been gone a long time, and I'm sorry, I've just been really busy. By the way, thanks to all who voted on my Poll! Have a Virtual Cookie! OK, excuses time. Better be ready, I have a whole list.**

**1. Nentone and I were disagreeing, and I didn't want to update until we agreed on how the story was going to go.**

**2. I wanted my readers to decide but almost no-one was voting on my poll.**

**3. School started up again and I was overloaded with homework. Who knew that 8th graders got a lot of homework on the first day? No-one, not even 7th graders get ANY homework during the first TWO days.****  
**

**4. I am now a, well, I guess the translation you guys will understand is 'Teachers Assistant,' but at my Shul (or Temple) its called being a Madrecha. So I've been training to become one, and now I have to create a lesson plan for my class on Sunday, but all the activities have to do with the alphabet. Not the English one though, the Hebrew one. Yeah, I'm screwed. I only know one thing to do, and its a song for 3rd graders. I'm dealing with 1st graders. Oops.**

**5. The one time that I actually had enough time to write, I realized that I didn't have a cute new outfit to wear to the first day of school, so I had to go shopping. Wow, that doesn't sound like me at all. But its true.**

**OK, 5 is a lame excuse. But anyway, here's you chapter. By the way, Spoiler Alert for Slugterra Episode: Mission Improbable**

**I don't own Slugterra or Winx Club, and I am not responsible for any errors, its hard to hear on my computer.**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"Stalagmite Seventeen. The most escape-proof prison in all of Slugterra," a masculine drawling voice boasts. "Watch for guards, high-tech locks, steel doors, and now, in control of it all..." continues the man, before exclaiming in a very high pitched voice, "ME!" Spinning around in his chair, he stands up and gesturing with his staff, exclaims, "Mr. Saturday." He laughs and continues his tirade. "I can think of no better place to hold the world famous Shane Gang." The unknown watcher silently gasped, eyes widened as Eli glared at Saturday from what looked like a heavy duty jail cell, his hands clenching the red bars.

"Go ahead and gloat Saturday," he snarled. "But your missing two little things," Eli smirked.

"Oh? And they are?" Mr. Saturday asked sarcastically.

"The two of us you_ didn't _manage to capture," Eli smiled, proud that the Shane Gang wasn't yet completely beaten. "And their probably on their way to rescue us right now," Eli finished triumphantly.

**5 minutes later**

Trixie shook her head, removing her hand from her face.

"This is really gonna take a miracle, isn't it?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking at Eli, who was still holding the bars of the cage they were in with his right hand, looking at the Slugterran girl whom the watcher knew he had more that just a little bit of a crush on. At her words, however, he turned away, and hit the bars with his left fist, making a frustrated noise. It was at this time that the watcher decided to make herself known, to Eli at least.

_'A miracle, or a Shane.'_

_**'****Bloom? Is that really you?'**_The watcher, now identified as Eli's twin sister, giggled.

'_Of course, you don't really expect me to let you languish in captivity, do you?' _Eli snorted in his head, careful not to let any sound escape from his mouth.

**'****_All right, just how many fantasy books have you been reading.__'_**

_'__Oh, that didn't come from a fantasy book, well, not fully. It was fantasy and sci-fi. But we can argue that later. Now, how exactly do I remove those bars without burning the place down.'_

_**'I think its that lever over there,'**_Eli replied, imagining said lever in his mind. But he was soon distracted by the return of Saturday, who was now pressing some buttons on his computer, pulling up a video link. _**'Who is he calling?'**_

_'Oh, that's what he's doing? I can't see.'_

_**'Where even are you, anyway?'**_

_'Um, probably better if you don't know.'_

_**'****Bloom...'**_

_'Again, later! Distract him for me, and you can yell at me all you want later.' **'Fine.'**_

Eli tuned back into reality just in time to see Blakk, who by now had answered Saturdays' video link, looking at the captured Shane Gang in surprise.

"I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes," sneered Blakk. "The Shane Gang, locked up like a pack of stray dogs." Eli's blaster hand twitched, like he wanted nothing more than to slug Blakk right then and there. Actually, he probably did, Bloom thought to herself, while sneaking out of the hole in the wall she had found.

'_I hope there aren't any mice running around here,'_ she thought, accidentally sending that thought to her twin, who narrowed his eyes.

**Eli P.O.V.**

'_I hope there aren't any mice running around here,'_ Eli heard. _Dammit Bloom, you better not be where I think you are, and not in slug form either,_ he thought to himself. He glared at Blakk, hoping Bloom was OK and not cooking up one of her crazy schemes. While they always seemed to work, he wasn't in the mood to see his little sister put herself in danger for him. Knowing her though, she probably would.

"I'll be there before nightfall to collect them," Blakk spoke, reminding Eli that he was still there. Saturday bowed as Eli spoke up, eager to keep their attention away from the small, female slug he could see sneaking around the edges of the room.

"Congratulations Saturday, you're now officially another minion of Dr. Blakk." He sneered, although there was a faint worried tone to his face. Only Trixie seemed to pick up on it though.

_Something's bothering him, something other than our little situation. What's wrong with him? He's been acting strange lately. Like with that random ride to the middle of nowhere then just turning around and heading right back to the hide-out._

"No no no no. I am a business man, and this is strictly business," Saturday corrected Eli, before turning to Blakk. "Although, I am running a little low on ghouls Dr. Blakk."

"Call our...arrangement...what you wish. You'll get your ghouls when I get the Shane Gang," Blakk snarled. "And one other thing. None of your mind-control foolishness, I want our prisoners fully aware as they count down the minutes to my arrival." Blakk continued, before noticing an orange slug on the floor. "Oh, and Saturday? It seems your prison isn't as secure as you claim. You seem to have a little pest problem."

"The only pests I see is you, Blakk," Trixie snapped.

"Close, girl, close. But our pest just so happens to be that slug right there," Blakk replied, pointing at the female slug, before winking out.

**Duh duh duh...yeah no. OK, hold the tomatoes, I'm really busy and I'll be gone for a week but I had to update and the chapter was unfinished so it'll be two parts. Kapeesh? Thanks. Flame me if you want, and I'll finish the second part while I'm away. Sorry.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Oh, and thanks to whoever is following/favoriting/reviewing. And 'Hi!' to my newest follower.**

**Now, who wants to see the Techna duo and Nentone in a small, locked room? Tech's, get him!**

**(runs away while everybody is distracted and hides all tomatoes)**

**GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**

**Nentone: HELP ME!**


End file.
